Mint and Chocolate
by Pchoooooo
Summary: ...


How did it get to this again? You wonder, naked in the tub, pretending like your not embarrassed when basically the whole universe knows you are. Well of course you know how it started dumbass. This all started was because of the rain. Why was Seattle so rainy? You and John were just making your way down the curb when John slips on a mud patch and grabs your coat tail taking you down with him into the freezing puddle. You tried your best to put on your cool guy face pretending it didn't bother you while John stood there repeating "I'm sorry!" countless times. You simply kissed his cheek and told him that you two should hurry and get home before you both got sick.  
>As you step inside the heat instantly feels better. You walk over to the bathroom and start running the water, waiting for it to heat up. As you start to strip you feel a pair of small arms reach around your waist and hug you tight. You turn and look as John stares up at you and asks "Can I join?" You can't turn him down. He's so giddy and excited but the truth is, this is the first time you've ever bathed with anyone.<p>

Where do your legs go? What do you do? The tub is so small it seems there's not enough room for you two to fit comfortably. John doesn't seem to care. He leans his back against your chest and pulls your arms around him. You tense up a bit but he rubs your forearm almost like he's reassuring you that it's okay.

You feel so awkward but john acts like he's confident. He tells you to turn around and as you're about to question why when he pours water on your head and laughs hard while you act like a cat drowning in water.

"What the hell!"

"Hehe oh Dave that's too funny! I'm just trying to wash your hair for you!"

You shut up fast and let him continue. This actually feels really nice. His hands are gentle and don't do too much tugging. This is probably because John is extremely tender headed himself. You learned this after the time you two were kissing and you pulled his hair and he let out a huge "OW!"

Once he's done you return the favor being sure to be extra gentle. He's not the smallest of guys but he's certainly not the buffest by a long shot. You still treat him like he's fragile though because isn't that what boyfriends do? You're still not sure how this relationship stuff works.

Once everyone is washed off John lets out the water, but refills it adding bubbles this time. "How fucking girly." you think but don't say anything out loud. He's just so smiley and happy that you can't help but smile yourself.

As the water fills up John sits in your lap and faces towards you. He smiles down at you and you wrap your arms around his waist. He leans down and kisses you lightly on the lips. One kiss is all it takes for your mind to go blank. He continues and you kiss back, holding him tighter. The warmth of his chest on yours is amazing. His lips trail from yours to your jawline, then down to your neck and chest. He takes your hands in his and continues. You move his head back up to yours because you're not done kissing those perfect lips just yet. The smell of chocolate and mint takes over from John's chapstick he obsessively uses.

You've gone completely dizzy from all this kissing. When you two finally pull away you're both out of breath and John's smiling so hard you think he might just be stuck like that forever. It doesn't take long for Johns hands to take a hold of you and have you gasping at his touch. You're cool guy act is up and you're completely vulnerable right now.

John leans down once again and kisses you lightly on the cheek. He lets out the water and wraps himself up in a bright blue towel and waits for you. You're legs are so wobbly you can hardly stand on your own. You manage to walk to the bedroom and collapse on the bed, still breathing heavy. John walks over and crawls to your side of the bed. He wraps his arms around you and lays his forehead against your own. You can't do anything but listen to him tell you how much he loves you and how he can't wait to spend every day with you. You listen with lids half closed as you drift off into sleep and feel the warmth of his body against yours.


End file.
